A Wonderful Summer Vacation
by trace4444
Summary: What happens when the host club spend the summer with Naruto and the gang. Well read on a find out. Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten
1. Encounters & Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this

* * *

It was a normal sunny day when the host club decided to visit Tamaki's house. They were all standing outside when a limos drove past them. Of course curiousity got the best of them so they decided to check out what the limo are about. It turn out that it belongs to the mansion a few blocks down. When the limo stop out step a beautiful teenager about 16 years old she was wearing a green halter top and dark blue skinny jeans and to complete to look was a pair of black knee high boots with at least three inches heel. Of course they won't stop staring because well the boys won;t stop staring cause she's gorgeous. I mean curves all at the right place and her breast are at least a C-cup. The only reason why Haruhi is staring because she has pink hair that's down to her waist and elmerald eyes.

"Lily can you prepare 9 guest rooms me and my friends are staying for the summer?" the pink haired stranger said

"Hai Sakura-sama" Lily said and went inside

"Come on out I know you're there" pink haired lady said in a calm voice

"How did you know we were there" Haruhi said amazingly

"I have my way" the stranger answer back

"Anyway my name is Haruno Sakura" she introduce herself as four other limos pulled up on the sidewalk and out step team Kakashi (Naruto,Sasuke,Sai,Kakashi) Ayame and Itachi (I'll explain at the bottom) on one. Team Asuma, Team Kurenai and Team Gai on the other limos.

"Sakura-chan who are they?" Naruto asked energecitilly

"Oh my manners sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. We were the Host Club we attend Ouran Academy. I'm Souh Tamaki, this is Fujioka Haruhi, Ootori Kyoya, Hitachiin Hikaru and his twin Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni but you can call him Honey and his cousin Morinozuka Takashi but call him about you guys." He said all in one breath

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

"Sai"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Haruno Ayame"

"Uchiha Itachi"

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Akimichi Choji"

"Sarutobi Asuma"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Aburame Shino"

Sarutobi Kurenai

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Tenten"

"ROCK LEE AND THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"I'M THE YOUTHFUL MAITO GAI!"

"Hey do you guys want to stay over at our house for the summer" Sakura politely asked

"Sure" the host club said

"Lily prepare 6 more rooms" the pinkette yelled

"Hai Sakura-sama" she replied back

"Hey teme I bet you can't beat me in a spar"

"Whatever dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"You two better shut your mouths before I do it myself" Their teammate said in a llow and dangerous tone and immediatly they shut their mouth

"Does this always happen?" Haruhi asked speaking for their friends

"Yeah" Kakashi said without looking up from his book

"Anyway let's go inside" and they went inside

* * *

Just so you all know the person that really kill the Uchiha Clan is Orochimaru but he used a henge no jutsu so he could look like Itachi. As for Ayame she's Sakura's older sister. The Haruno Clan is powerful but not well known. They have the Tsuigan which allow their users to copy other kekkei genkai, read and control minds. Orochimaru did the same thing he did to the Uchiha Clan and put the blame on Ayame. Sasuke, Itachi and Ayame return to Konoha when the Konoha 12 was 15 and when Itachi and Ayame was 20 years old. The together defeated the Akatsuki and well lets just say everything is as peaceful as a ninja village could get. You might enjoy my other stories. Please review


	2. Indirect Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"This mansion has ten floors, three are underground so only seven flooors are first two floors are guest floors. While third floor is all of Tenten's same for the fourth, fifth, and sixth floors but it's for Hinata, Ino, and me. The first underground floor is an arcade. The second is a game floor meaning you could play baseball, basketball, etc. and the last one is a training ground. Oh, and we also have a pool outside. Why don't you guys go home and pack your things then came back." Sakura explained

"Okay"

"Fine"

"Whatever"

20 minutes later

"Wait a minute why do you guys have a training ground?" Hunny asked

"Well, you see we're shinobi so we have to train to get stronger and go on missions." Kiba replied

"You guys are ninjas?"

"Yup"

"Cool" Hunny said

"Yeah, it is. Why don't I show you guys your room." Ino said

"Okay" They all said

"Alright your rooms have your names on it" Hinata said

When everyone open their door. The rooms are pretty much the same except in a different color. Every room has a king size bed, a walk in closet, a desktop computer and a bathroom.

"After you guys put your stuff in your rooms go down to the dining room it's almost time for dinner." Tenten said

Half an hour later

Everyone was down at the dining room and here are the seating arrangements. On one side it's Kakashi,Asuma,Ayame,Sakura,Hinata,Ino,Tenten,Sai,Choji,Tamaki,Hahuri,Karou,and Mori. While on the other side it'sGai,Kurenai,Itachi,Sasuke,Naruto,Shikamaru,Neji,Kiba,Shino,Lee,Kyoya,Hikaru,and Hunny.

Everything was going fine that is until both Naruto and Sasuke's chopsticks touch each other when they were touching the same piece of chicken. Then they back off and use their chopsticks to eat some rice. While the other were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Why do you guys look so amused?" Naruto asked

"Oh, nothing it's just the fact that all of us just witness an indirect kiss between two guys that's all." Sakura said

"What do you mean?" Sasuke then that's when it hit both of them. Both of them quickly jumped out of their sits.

"OH HELL NO" Both scream

"Alright we all know it wasn't on purpose. So now shut the hell up and sit down." Ayame said

* * *

Sorry if you don't like the dinner sence. I just have to get that out of my head.

Please review


End file.
